<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reassurance by missmysterious56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598390">reassurance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56'>missmysterious56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Harry is hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Pre-Descendants (2015), harry is a gay bean that I love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a little jealous of Jay and Carlos after a turf war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hook &amp; Jay, Harry Hook/Jay, Jay &amp; Carlos De Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry Hook lets his blue eyes roam the area. Uma doing the same, both captain and first mate on alert in case another gang decides to try something. While the two leaders look for any imminent danger, their crew congratulate each other on another turf battle won. Harry’s eyes finally stop roaming the area, falling onto the son of Jafar who combs his fingers through Cruella Devil’s son’s hair. He fights down the jealous anger that begins to build in his chest as Jay leans down and picks up the boy who has tears running down his face. He watches with rage filling his ocean blue eyes as Jay places a light kiss on the top of the young boy’s head before walking away. Both Mal and Evie by his side, their pace fast. The sooner they get out of the enemy territory the better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The son of the infamous Captain Hook enters his hideout with a huff. Carelessly, Harry throws his sword into the corner, and his hat and jacket towards the coat hanger he had stolen. Carefully, Harry places his hook on the table. Walking to an old piece of broken metal Harry takes off his shirt, with a wince, looking at his reflection. His side is covered in ugly shades of blue and yellow. Gently he prods at the bruised skin, quickly coming to the conclusion that only one or two of his ribs are broken. Harry had been thrown into a nearby wall when one of Mal’s gang managed to get a hold of some old construction wood and used it as a bat and Harry as the ball. Harry puts his shirt back on ignoring the discomfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distantly, Harry recognizes that Jay will be here soon. As is tradition, Harry and Jay would meet at the latter’s hideout after a turf war. It is in the Pirates territory, but only barely. Only Uma knows of it, though she has never been inside. She respected that it is only for Harry and let him have his privacy when he was there. Only coming to get him if it was truly urgent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tradition had begun when after a particularly nasty fight Harry was knocked out. When Harry had made it to his little hideout he was met by an anxious Jay. Since it had become a regular meeting place for the two so they could check on each other after a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, are you okay?” Jay calls, slipping into the pirate’s hideout. It was his own little getaway, at least until he and Jay became… whatever they are. Harry ignores the older, wishing the thief decided to forego checking on him. Jay doesn’t leave when Harry turns away from him. Instead, he grips Harry’s bicep turning the younger to face him. “Answer me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Why don’t you go check on dog-boy?” Harry replies with a smirk, but also a gleam of hurt that shines through his bright blue eyes. Jay sighs, letting go of Harry realizing he won’t get a straight answer out of him right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Get on the couch, Harry,” Jay orders. Harry doesn’t acknowledge the order at first. At least until Jay cups his ass with a promise of what will happen if Harry doesn’t listen to him. Harry finally listens but doesn’t answer Jay as he talks to him. The younger lets Jay check him over and wrap his ribs, but doesn’t say anything. The black-haired boy won’t admit it but it is nice having Jay take care of him. While Jay has Mal, Evie, and Carlos looking out for him giving the same affection as they receive. Which granted, is not a lot, but it is enough and something that not many people on the Isle get. Harry has Uma and Gil, and although caring for each other, none of them truly do affection. They trust each other, watch each other’s backs, confide in each other. To the trio affection is weakness. Weakness they cannot afford. “What’s your problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean, darling,” Harry says with a flourish, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Jay rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do. Does it have something to do with Carlos?” Jay questions, watching as Harry rolls his eyes. Sinking into himself the best he can with his injured ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dog-boy? You mean how you show him the same affection you show me? How you didn’t even look over to me because you were so focused on him? How you screamed his name when I was being thrown into a wall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you… jealous?” Jay questions, already knowing the answer when the pirate looks down, embarrassed. Jay almost laughs. The thief never once thought that Harry would be the jealous/insecure type. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, baby. Carlos is like a little brother to me. Besides, you know I will never leave you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm but one day you will. You will find something or someone better than me. You will get a crazy opportunity that you can’t refuse. You will move on and forget all about me and the isle,” Harry says bitterly. Jay quickly shakes his head, taking Harry’s hand in his own while lifting his chin to look into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could never forget the pirate who managed to hook me right into your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I… I could never forget the thief who managed to steal my heart,” Harry replies, with a light genuine smile. One so very different from the crazed smile that seems to be nearly permanent. Jay smirked in satisfaction, it was their own little way to say those three words that should never be uttered on the Isle. The statements meaning a lot more than words can describe to the two boys. The two share a kiss before Jay has to leave. With a promise of checking in tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly a month later, Jay is sitting in the back of a limo mentally apologizing to his pirate he is leaving behind. Jay thinks back to the day where he promised he would never leave Harry. He broke the only promise he has ever made, and more than likely broke Harry’s heart along with it. Jay didn’t even get a chance to say bye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Harry. I will come back to you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>